The field of vascular biology has experienced an explosion of information during the two decades. Noticeable advances have been made in the identification of soluble angiogenic factors, insoluble extracellular matrix modulators and receptor signaling pathways that regulate the process of blood and lymphatic growth. Much of this progress was fueled from the hypothesis that targeting angiogenesis could halt the growth of tumors and result in a benefit to many other diseases. In light of this wealth of information there is an increased need for discussion and interdisciplinary exchange of ideas. The third NAVBO Developmental Vascular Biology Workshop will bring together scientists with the common interest of understanding the process of blood vessel formation in development and how this information pertains to pathological states. The program was developed to include the latest unpublished information in the key/classical topics, but has also integrated novel emerging themes. It is our aim to foster a high-level exchange of ideas that might lead to new integrative insights and ultimately highlight new therapeutic approaches for amelioration of a broad spectrum of pathological states including, but not restricted to cancer, arthritis, retinopathies and thrombotic disorders leading to myocardial infarction and stroke. In this application we request funds to partially support this interdisciplinary, international conference which will serve to bring together investigators from the academic and private sectors, post-doctoral fellows, and graduate students from diverse fields of study for four days of intense discussion and study. The conference will be held at the Asilomar Conference Grounds, Pacific Grove, Monterey, CA from January 30th to February 2nd, 2008. (End of Abstract)